Mane Chat Villains
Mane Chat Villain Mane Chat villains are categorized by people who have any form of comical hatred towards the people in Mane Chat and would probably enjoy having the chat removed from the face of the earth. Though it may also include people we like to imagine as people who wish for Mane Chat's wellbeing to go down the toilet. Rose Lalonde Rose Lalonde is a fictional character from the web-comic "Homestuck". She was roleplayed by TV when TV created Mane Chat, which is why the original chat's name was "A Chat by Rose Lalonde". It is often times believed that she's the questionably malicious god of the chat. Does she want to cause chaos and suffering to the chat or does she want to keep us alive and well? We don't know. All that we know is that she's the one that created the chat we're trapped in. Wurst Wurst Wurst Wurst is the enemy faction of a Minecraft server owned by Chewitdude. They specialized in finding The Royals' base and griefing. Not much is known about the actual members involved but they always left a calling card with each and every one of their attacks, a sign simply saying "Wurst Wurst". They specialized in breaching the Royals faction and specialized in explosives. Their level of stealth was as great as their methods of preparing for battle. To this day, Mane Chat could never prove that they were hacking. The Bit-Rate Gamer The Bit-Rate Gamer was introduced to Mane Chat by Charles Fox Kays, his classmate who made rant videos using a robotic voice. His rant videos made him quick to be ridiculed by people in Mane Chat. Mane Chat would request for random rants on random topics that really didn't deserve his usual treatment of trivial topics. The breaking point for the bit-rate gamer was when chat began a prank of making numerous youtube channels that were parodies of his "The Mitt-Romney Gamer" being an example of this. Biomecraft Admins Biomecraft was a Minecraft faction server used in 2017. After Dorky, TV, and Smash's journey to the unexplored lands of the Biomecraft Server, the admins accused the trio of hacking to reach a place once thought to be unreachable by a normal player. They forcefully sent back the three to the very spawn point where their adventure began and made them prove that the area was reachable by a normal player, threatening that if they couldn't do it while the admins were watching then all of Royals would be banned. Dorky was in charge of the journey to the West to prove the faction's innocence, ultimately proving to the admins that it was possible. Their ultimate betrayal was that they wiped the once thought to be unreachable area that the Royals wanted to keep so much, and compensated the Royals with just armor. Rome A Minecraft enemy faction to the Royals, their rivalry was once one made out of jokes and pranks as the Royals were just simpletons who built shacks out of wood. But as tensions raised, their rivalry became grimmer and grimmer. After a betrayal from a double agent allowed into the faction by Smash, it was decided that Rome should be taken down. Despite the Royals' effort, it was all in vain as no matter what they did, Rome would always come back stronger and stronger, no matter Esmer's fortitude of our goods, Charles' expertise in Minecraft combat and architecture, Colin's planning, and Japanese's ability to be a peaceful bystander we lost the war. The final nail in the coffin was them robbing the Royals after a flaw in Charles's schematics for the sky house Royals were living in. After that we never showed our faces on the server again. Christmas Yamcha A heathen we got into contact via the Wormhole. After exchanging mysteriously cursed images and messages between Mane Chat and his chat of origin, TV and Smash brought him into Mane in order to see what this madman was fully capable of. He's the only mane chatter to get a channel named after him the moment he arrived, and to still keep that channel name even after his departure from chat. He was known for his weird noises in voice channel where you could hear cars in the background. To this day, people say that you can still hear those sounds when you go into the cursed channel.Category:People